


L’horloge du temps qui passe

by boulouzou



Category: Downton Abbey
Genre: Character Study, Childhood, Childhood memory, Clocks, Drabble, Other, Pre-Canon
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-25
Updated: 2019-02-25
Packaged: 2019-11-05 13:50:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17920019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boulouzou/pseuds/boulouzou
Summary: Thomas a toujours eu une relation particulière avec les horloges.





	L’horloge du temps qui passe

**Author's Note:**

  * For [GhostDetective](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GhostDetective/gifts).



Les horloges ont toujours fasciné Thomas Barrow.

Depuis tout petit, Thomas apprit à lire l'heure sur les différentes horloges de l'atelier parental.

Quand il était un jeune garçon, Thomas regardait son père travailler le bois des horloges. La réparation des aiguilles qui étaient susceptibles d'être défaillantes, et il lui arrivait de remonter des montres à gousset que des gentlemans apportaient à son père.

Thomas crut voir une certaine fierté dans son travail, un amour d'horlogerie. C'est la seule chose que Thomas et son père n’auront jamais en commun. 

Bien vite Thomas commença à apprendre à réparer et remonter différentes horloges. Il aimait toucher le bois. Remonté les aiguilles en les sentant sous ses doigts et entendre le petit déclic qui indiquait que l'horloge était remontée. Et sentir vibrer l'intérieur des mécanismes. Il aimait les entendre vivre. Thomas comprenait les horloges comme personne : Comme le yin comprend le yang. Comme une âme accompagnée de son âme sœur. 

Thomas avait entendu parler de Big Ben. Une grande et majestueuse horloge, qui se trouvait à Londres. Il rêvait de pouvoir la voir et de l'admirer dans toute sa gloire. Il était certain de pouvoir la comprendre. Parfois Thomas s'allongeait sur le sol dans le silence et il pouvait entendre le tic-tac de l'horloge. Signe que le temps était en train de s'écouler. Et il aimait ça : que le temps passe.

Souvent il lui arrivait de rêver devant la contemplation des aiguilles. Mais la voix bougonne de son père et ses bras croisés sur sa poitrine qui le regardait avec un air réprobateur ; le sortait de sa rêverie :

"Arrête de rêvasser, tête de linotte. T'arriveras jamais à rien dans la vie. "

**Author's Note:**

> Je n’avais pas prévu d’écrire ce drabble sur Thomas, j’étais en train d’écrire sur une autre histoire quand cette idée m’est venue. Alors excusez-moi si c’est mal écrit ou pas.
> 
> Pour Ghost, excuses-moi d’avoir m’y du temps à t’écrire quelque chose. A la base, je voulais t’écrire une histoire plus longue. Mais quand j’ai pensé à Thomas et son enfance, je me suis dit qu’il fallait que je l’écrive. 
> 
> Surtout n’hésite pas à me dire si t’a aimé ou pas.


End file.
